Mike Stover
Mike Stover is a resident and love interest that appears in the Is it Love? Blue Swan along Jarod Harding and Camilla Cresset. Appearance Mike is a 26-year-old man with dark hair and light stubble. His eyes are a hazel-olive shade. He has an athletic and muscular build, and, so far, appears to be one of the most muscular characters in the Is It Love? franchise. He has a Samoan tattoo that stretches from his left forearm to his pectoral. In his uniform, Mike wears his aqua scrubs over a black t-shirt or tank top. He wears his ID in his breast pocket like all other characters. In his casual outfit, Mike wears a beige flannel shirt and a denim jacket over a brown shirt. He has brown aviator glasses hanging from the flannel. In a second casual outfit, mike wears a gray shirt underneath a black leather jacket with black jeans accompanied by a matching black belt. He also wears a ring on his necklace. * As he almost makes love with the player, the Samoan tattoos from his left forearm to his pectoral are now exposed after removing his jacket, flannel shirt, and his short-sleeved shirt to make him in shirtless. Like Matt Ortega, he only wore a pair of sweatpants with a white drawstring as the color of his sweatpants is black. During the player's dream and when he sleeps comfortably in bed, he was seen wearing a tight black boxers after he took off his jeans to show his well-toned legs to her when they are about to get intimate. Personality Mike is a quiet, short-tempered man who also seems to enjoy mocking the player. He also shows he has a soft side when he comforts the player after Jimmy's death. He appears to have the attitude of ''tsundere. ''When Mike and the player are at the bar, he gets cocky with her and takes a sip of her cocktail, telling her it has too much sugar. Eventually, when they leave the bar to retrieve the character's clothing in her locker, he ends up hooking up with her. They almost have sexual relations until the player realizes someone is watching them to which the player forces Mike to stop, much to his displeasure. As the player knew what they were doing are all being watched by Sofia Flores as seen in Chapter 2. But on Chapter 4 as she found out about both the player and Mike did previously, causing both of them had a fall out. When it comes to his family problems including his younger sister April, Mike always change the subject, not wanting to share it to anyone including the player who wants to know more about him and his private life. In Chapter 2, he blatantly ignores the player when she speaks to him before answering her after a period of time. He also tests her patience and her will to be a doctor. Despite his mockery and his ignorance at the end of Chapter 4 onward, Mike shows his warm side to the player, resulted for both of them to spend the night at his apartment. When Sofia was arrested from drug trafficking in Chapter 6, Mike decided to assist the player to find the two drugs related to drug trafficking at the pharmacy room just to prove Sofia's innocence and also knows the mixture between the two drugs once it was cut out. This is due to his past life when he saw how the two drugs were mixed. Mike also explains to William Sheffield about their relations at the end of Chapter 8 after she tells him the truth about them and William's romance to the player was already too late after both of them had already hooked up together in the changing room. In Chapter 13, Mike also shows him for being a family man with a fatherly streak which he scolds his younger sister April for hanging out with William at the Venice Beach as well as the sibling sometimes don't get along when April tells Mike that he was not their father due to his strict behavior and his fatherly streak. Season 1 Mike first appears when the player was a newbie and always sided with William Sheffield due to Camilla Cresset's authoritative manner. That changes when he teaches the player in how to use her pad and they take shots at the bar near the hospital after work. Mike and the player had almost hooking up at the changing room of the hospital and was stopped because of Sofia Flores who is responsible for stuttering at both of them. The next day, Mike returns for being an aloof and cold to the player especially about Simon Bateman until in Chapter 4 where he watched a fight between the player and Sofia after learning about their actions for hooking up at the changing room. He even takes her to his apartment to spend the night but the player is dreaming to be with William. When Sofia was framed in drug trafficking in Chapter 6, Mike decided to help the player to get the two drugs at the pharmacy and learns that the two drugs can be mixed which he learns it from his past life. Mike later remained friends with the player throughout the chapters and also became protective to his sister April who now decided to have a date with William. At the final chapter of the story shows Mike decided to aid the player to stop Chuck Stanford who is responsible for destabilizing her job. After the incident, the player finally reconciles with Mike which makes April reluctantly accepts for their current relationship since she was dating William. Both eventually made love at his apartment and soon after they became couple who currently work at the same hospital. Trivia * His name could be a reference to Doctor Mike. * His Samoan tattoo on his left forearm and pectorals resembles the Samoan tattoos from the real-life actor and former WWE superstar Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * He has a younger sister named April, whose name he chose when his mother was pregnant. However, their ages contradict as Mike is 26 and April is suggested to be 25. * There is speculation as to Mike's age. On the website, his age is 26, which is the normal age for an intern. In the storyline though, his age is said to be 29. This could be another mistake made by 1492 Studios. * In the final chapter of the story, his make love with the player is the same as Jarod's when the player chooses him instead of both William and Jarod in the three endings. Category:Blue Swan Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters